Sex in the Club
by SoulofChibs
Summary: Sam finds a fetish club online and convinces Dean to check it out. Wincest. Don't like, don't read.


This has been rattling around my brain for a while and I think the only way to get it out of there is to write it.

THIS IS WINCEST.

I have no claim over these characters. I wish I did. Really. Wow. The things I would do to them *sigh*

The interior of the club is dim, fake candles burn in every corner and lanterns encased in paper twinkle weakly from high perches. Sofa's, beds and chairs seem to be scattered haphazardly throughout, and every type of person you can imagine is represented in their most obvious caricature. A fat man dolled up in sweaty imitation leather, complete with douchey mustache and "kill me I am gay" leather hat with studs on it, pulls on a leash that has a small balding, accountant type looking man at the end of it. The accountant stumbles a little, and his faces flushes as his glasses are knocked askew. The bigger man glances at him and nods almost imperceptibly and the accountant beams and raises his hand to fix his glasses, happily trotting along as he is dragged through the room. A tall redhead licks obscenely at the face of a smaller brunette, her eyes catching everyone who walks by, clearly intent on putting on a show. More couples are scattered in various stages of fucking or touching, all on display, all willing to see and be seen. He has never seen anything like it.

Dean sits down on the sofa beside his brother and glances around the room warily, checking for exits and noting possible opponents. In no way could he ever relax in this atmosphere and despite his self proclaimed sluttiness, he doubts he could ever get it up in this crowd. That is the moment Sam chooses to place his large hand on Dean's thigh, squeezing lightly.

Dean stares down as his brother's palm burns through his jeans and tries to stay cool. Its difficult. In the year he and Sam had been a "them" he has never tired of his brother's touch, its like a sick addiction that just gets worse, the more they fuck, the longer they touch. He knows the only way out for either of them is death, and he also knows if it happens, the other will follow soon after.

He has long since given up the morality issue in regards to fucking his brother. He isn't the most moral person for the most part anyhow, and the only reason he hadn't made a move sooner on Sam was his mantra of "protect Sammy" that has reverberated in his skull his whole life. If Sam hadn't finally manned up and done it, they would still be snarking at each other in the front seat of the car, sexual frustration and over angsting at every little thing they said.

Dean had really thought he was so sly, he really thought he was so smooth that no fucking way Sam would have ever figured out how he felt about him in "that way". He was so obsessed with his own unfulfilled desire he had never noticed how Sam looked at him, the heat and want so plain in his eyes now that Dean knew what to look for.

Then that night happened. Fresh off a hunt that had been a typical salt and burn they had found themselves in another motel room that was an unfortunate blend of oranges and blues. Dean always wondered who the hell came up with the color schemes to cheap ass motels, like there was one person responsible for all the ugly that he saw each and every time.

He had taken the second shower, hurrying into the bathroom as soon as Sam came out so he wouldn't have time to drool over wet/hot/Sam. When he finished, he had come out with a towel slung low on his hips and almost bumped into Sam at the end of the bed. Still not dressed, only a towel barely knotted around him.

Dean had looked up into Sam's face, ready to snark out a comment about Sam being the slowest snail of a dresser ever, but it died on his lips at Sam's expression. There it was. Naked heat in Sam's eyes, desire etched in his features, laying it out for Dean. One large hand had grabbed Dean's hip, Sam's eyes never leaving Dean's as he pulled him close.

"Enough fucking around, Dean," he muttered and his lips crushed down on Dean's. Sam moaned into the kiss and Dean gasped, his hands coming up instantly into Sam's hair. There had been no hesitation on either side. It was finally out there and both men wanted it. Dean fucked Sam three times that night, neither of them able to sleep, the desire between them so strong it felt like it would never be sated. And a year later, it still wasn't.

Gazing around the room once more, Dean turned to Sam and cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"What are we doing here, Sam?" Sam smiled a dirty smile at him, and Dean felt himself go half hard just on that smile alone. God, but he had it bad for the kid. He hadn't even looked at another person since he and Sam had started up, his previous conquests had only been a way to fight his feelings for Sam. Now that he had him, he didn't even see other people most of the time. He only had eyes for Sam.

He was shaken out of his own thoughts by Sam suddenly straddling his lap, his lips brushing softly over Deans. Instinctively his hands went to Sam's hips, drawing him down to rub his crotch against his own.

"Dean, god, want you so bad right now," and he wasn't kidding, Dean could feel how hard Sam was as he rubbed his whole body against Dean.

"MMMmmmm, Sammy, in front of all these people?" They didn't go for many public displays of affection, most of the time people didn't take kindly to two men together in the places they ended up, and Dean knew their relationship was spoken in every look they gave one another. Dean figured even Bobby knew, though the old hunter would never say a fucking word about it.

Sam ground his hips down again, moaning when Dean's increasingly interested bulge rubbed his ass. "Yes," he breathed in Dean's ear and for a second, Dean thought the earth must have caught on fire, because holy fuck, Sam wanted them to fuck in front of people?

Sam's lips were burning his neck and Dean moved his hands restlessly over Sam's ass, his back, his shoulders. His head was spinning, thoughts tumbling into each other. He had no idea that Sam had a public sex kink and for just a moment he wondered what else he didn't know about him.

Sam was by far and away the best lover Dean had ever had, not just because he was the only person Dean had ever been in love with that he fucked, but Sam was extremely sexual, much like Dean himself. He loved sex, initiated it constantly, and Dean loved that about him. They had fucked pretty much everywhere, in every position, but this. This was new. And Dean was suddenly very fucking much onboard with the idea.

Sam's lips crushed into his once more, his ass working almost frantically over Dean's crotch making Dean groan into Sam's mouth. He moved his mouth to Sam's neck and growled, "Sammy, you kinky bitch, you want me to fuck you open in front of a roomful of people and then shove my cock in your ass while they all watch?" Just saying it out loud made Dean go even harder and when Sam moaned so obscenely, Dean thought he might just come in his pants at the thought.

Sam panted into his mouth, not even kissing anymore just moving his lips and spoke in a breathless voice. "Don't have to open me out, put a plug in this morning when I found this place online. Didn't want to have to wait for you to fuck me."

Dean's head just about exploded hearing that and his hands moved instantly to undo Sam's jeans so he could feel for himself.

Sliding his hand down the back of Sam's jeans, his fingers found the plastic rim of the plug Sam was wearing and he turned it slightly, making Sam moan loudly and bite at his neck. Working his other hand into the loosened jeans he grabbed Sam's ass with both hands and squeezed, causing Sam to squirm against him. He growled and pushed at Sam making him stand up. Sam looked surprised for a moment, but when he saw Dean wet his lips and gesture at him to undress he smiled hugely, dimples creasing his face as he pulled his tee shirt over his head.

Dean noticed several people turn to look at Sam, the kid was built like no one Dean had ever seen and he shot a few snarling looks at people edging closer to his brother. Standing himself, he caught Sam's lips in a passionate kiss before pulling off his own shirts. He saw Sam's hands at his opened fly and slapped them lightly away and replaced them with his own. Sam's eyes flared with heat as Dean pulled down his loose jeans.

"Commando, Sammy, huh? Figuring on getting lucky?" He raised a eyebrow at his brother and grinned as he pulled his jeans off the rest of the way.

"Just know that you will take it anywhere you can get it, big brother," Sam said sweetly as he pulled open Dean's jeans. Dropping to his knees in a quick motion he nuzzled his face against Dean's erection, making Dean grab at Sam's long hair to keep himself upright. Looking up at him with a gleam in his eye, Sam pulled Dean's pants and boxers down in one smooth movement, and without missing a beat, swallowed Dean's cock down to the root.

Moaning loudly Dean threw his head back and gave in to the sensation of Sam's hot mouth around his dick, his hands clenching and unclenching in his hair as he moved Sam's head just the way he liked it. Feeling himself get too close to the edge of orgasm he pulled Sam back, and stared for a moment. Sam's cheeks were flushed and his cherry red lips were slicked with spit and pre come and Dean could shoot just looking at him. Pulling him up roughly, he slammed his mouth against Sam's, fucking him with his tongue. He put his hands on Sam's hips and turned him roughly. Releasing his mouth he forced Sam to kneel on the large sofa they had been sitting on.

Draping himself over Sam's back, he lay open, wet kisses on his spine and neck while his hand snaked down between them to turn the plug a few times. Sam moaned and panted, arching back into Dean and begging him.

"God Dean, fuck, do it, fuck me right here, right now. Need you baby." Turning his head he caught Dean's mouth in a searing kiss and canted his ass backwards in obvious invitation. Dean chuckled dirtily in Sam's ear and whispered, "So eager, sweetheart, we'll get there," but even as he was saying it, he was pulling the plug slowly out of Sam.

Tossing it to the side, he lined up and entered Sam in one smooth movement. Sam groaned and hung his head between his shoulders, ass muscles clenching at the intrusion. Even with wearing a plug all day, he was still tight and Dean clenched his teeth together so he wouldn't come just at the feeling.

A minute later, Sam started pushing back on Dean's cock and he relented, moving slowly in and out of Sam's slick channel, loving how hot and tight his little brother felt. After fucking him steadily for a few minutes, Dean looked up, suddenly realizing there were fucking a room full of strangers. There was a small group that had formed around them, and Dean smirked at them as he thrust into Sam. Struck with inspiration, he sat back on his haunches and pulled Sam up until he was almost sitting on Dean's cock. Sam moaned loudly as the new angle of their fucking hit his prostate on every pass. His head lolled against Dean's shoulder.

Dean whispered into his ear, "Open your eyes baby, we have an audience." Hearing the sharp intake of breath, he knew when Sam had realized they were being watched rather closely by several patrons. His moans grew louder, and Dean chuckled realizing Sam was completely getting off on getting fucked in front of people.

A small blonde twink suddenly sat on the couch in front of Sam, his eyes meeting Dean's as he said, "You guys are so fucking beautiful." Sam's eyes shot open as he stared blearily at the kid while Dean continued to pound into him.

Dean smiled dirtily at the blonde and said, "Wanna suck him off while I fuck him?" The twink groaned and bobbed his head enthusiastically as he bent forward and took Sam's huge cock into his mouth. Sam started panting and moanly loudly as he fucked himself back on Dean's cock and into the kids mouth.

"He is sucking you so good, baby, are you gonna come?" Dean growled into Sam's ear and Sam's head left his shoulder and he watched Sam's huge hands grab the kids hair and pull him farther onto his dick.

"Fuck Dean, so good, oh fuck, I'm coming, oh fuck—" and Sam jerked forward as he shot his come down the kids throat. Dean watched the kid lick his lips as he stroked himself frantically and he lost it. Biting down hard on Sam's neck he thrust three more times into Sam's ass and yelled his name as he came hard into his brother's ass.

Panting together, Sam turned his head to tangle his tongue in Dean's mouth once more, whispering, "Fuck, that was so good." Dean slowly pulled out of Sam and collapsed back on the sofa. The twink suddenly groaned and shot his load into his own hand. Sam leaned back on Dean and they watched the kid licking at his own fingers, before he gave them a way too innocent smile and staggered away.

Running his hands down Sam's chest, Dean asked, "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Sam turned his head and caught Dean's eye and said, "Way more than I imagined. I can't believe you let that kid suck me, Mr. Possessive." He grinned at Dean and rested his head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around Sam's sweaty body Dean kissed the shell of his ear and said, "When in Rome, Sammy. Don't get used to it. You ever let someone else touch you and I will kill them."

Sam sighed and sank back even farther into Dean's embrace. Like he would ever need anything more than Dean.


End file.
